


There's A Monster In The Closet

by Anthemgal18



Series: The Monster in Monsta X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxious Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Depressed Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Fluff, Incubus Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, Other, Sad Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Supernatural Monsta X, There's a monster in Monsta X, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemgal18/pseuds/Anthemgal18
Summary: Lee Minhyuk of Monsta X has a big secret. He's part incubus. How will the others react when he tells them?WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION





	There's A Monster In The Closet

Minhyuk had to tell them. He just had to. He had only made it through No Mercy because he had been very cautious and precise about stealing moments of physical contact. He had to tell them so they didn’t become annoyed at how much physical contact he made. He would never last if something like that happened. He literally wouldn’t make it.

He knew he maybe should’ve mentioned that he was part incubus a while ago, then maybe he wouldn’t have had to try so hard at times to get physical contact, but he had been scared to tell them while the show had been going on. Even though he should’ve trusted all the trainees he had been scared that one of the ones who got eliminated would get mad if he made it and then out what he was to the rest of the world. It was kind of a silly fear, but it had still been present every time he had thought about telling the others.

Now that the show was done, he sometimes already had trouble getting physical contact because of how stressed everyone was about debuting. It was taking a toll on him. He also thought they deserved to know, even if it made them not want to debut with him anymore. He was nervous that it might come to that, but he was prepared for it. Now was the time to do it, before it was too late.

One day after a long day of dance rehearsals and vocal training Minhyuk called them all to the living room to tell them. Maybe if he told them when they were tired they wouldn’t be as harsh to him. Even though they were a bit irritated that they couldn’t go straight to sleep, the other six members were a bit worried when their normally bright and cheerful Minhyuk seriously asked them if they could talk. It had even scared some of the members that they might have to go through another loss before making their debut. 

As they all sat down and stared at Minhyuk they were shocked to see him shaking a bit.

“Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked his same age friend. “What’s wrong?”

Fear struck them all as their sunshine looked up at them with tears in his eyes. “Will you all be honest with me right now?”

The rest silently nodded, afraid to speak.

Minhyuk took a deep breath before speaking again. “Would you guys ever hate me? For anything? Or would you ever not want to debut with me?”

The others looked between each other, but they answered.

“Minhyuk, that’s ridiculous.” Wonho spoke. “We all may still be getting to know each other, but even still I don’t think there is anything that could ever make me hate you.”

Jooheon spoke next. “Hyung, we love you. I’m thrilled to be debuting with you and with all the rest. We may have gone through some hard times to get here, but we all love where we have gotten and who we’ve gotten here with.”

“You’re a valuable member to or team.” Hyungwon added. “No one could ever replace you.”

“I’m so glad to be here with you, hyung, and all the others too.” Changkyun threw in.

Minhyuk got scared to speak because of all the positive remarks. He didn’t want to ruin their opinions. However, he was pushed to continue.

“What’s all this about, Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo asked in his leader voice. “Why are you asking such ridiculous things?”

The singer bit his lip. He went on with nervousness. “What if I told you I’m not exactly normal?”

Kihyun laughed. “Minhyuk we all know you’re not normal, but that’s one of your perks. Not being normal helped you stick out to fans and aiding you in becoming a member of this group.”

“Yeah…” Minhyuk closed his eyes as he said the next part. “But, what if I told you I’m not exactly… human?”

No one responded for several moments, which to Minhyuk felt like an eternity. He was startled when he heard a few of the members start to laugh.

“Hyung, that’s funny.” Changkyun laughed.

“Minhyuk, you made me think something was wrong.” Kihyun scolded.

“I was about to have a heart attack.” Wonho threw out.

“You kept us up for a joke?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

Minhyuk was speechless. He had to continue before he completely lost them. “No, guys really... “ He took a deep breath. The others were starting to loudly protest and so he loudly exclaimed what he wanted to say. “I’m an incubus!”

The others instantly became quiet at what they heard.

“Or at least part incubus.” Minhyuk added the last part. “My needs aren’t as extreme as a full one.”

It again took a moment of processing before anyone spoke up. Jooheon was the one to break the silence, voicing the others’ thoughts. “How is that even possible? Aren’t incubuses a myth? How would you even be part incubus?”

Minhyuk slowly started to explain. “We’re not a myth, we just hide. There are also several other creatures out there that people assume to be made up beings. In reality we just all hide our true selves and try to pass as human because of instances that have happened in the past. It would be very dangerous if the whole world knew we were real.”

The now outed incubus searched everyone’s expressions before continuing. “I am part incubus because my eomma is a full incubus, but my father is human. I inherited the incubus gene from my mother that makes me need physical contact to obtain energy. My little brother was lucky and didn’t get it. His life is so much easier than mine sometimes.”

The others didn’t know what to do with this new information so Minhyuk continued.

“Normally, incubuses need sexual contact to obtain enough energy, but because I am only part incubus I can make it on just regular touches and similar types of physical contact. Even though I do still need food and sleep because of my human half, I can’t make it without physical contact. That’s why sometimes I’ll just randomly hug or brush against people. I’m trying to obtain the energy I need to survive.”

“Hyung?” Changkyun interrupted curiously, “What happens if you don’t get enough physical contact? Also how long can you go without contact?”

Minhyuk was slightly relieved hearing Changkyun still calling him hyung after finding out what he was. Maybe he did have some hope of staying in the group. “I really don’t know how long I can last as I’ve never wanted to find out. However, there was a time I was unable to make contact with someone for about three days and after that time period I started to get feverish and I had basically no energy. I couldn’t even eat I was so weak. I only got better because of the contact I managed to get from the doctor. I felt bad afterwards because I drained a lot more energy than I normally do from people so the doctor was practically falling asleep on his feet after I had done it.”

“How much energy do you normally drain?” Wonho questioned.

“Not a lot. If I can make contact with multiple people I only take energy from people’s reserved energy that they normally only use if they are extremely sleep deprived or if they haven’t eaten enough in several days. The energy I take is easily replaceable by a good meal, or a good night’s sleep. Most people don’t notice it when I take it. I could make it noticeable if I wanted to, but I hate hurting people. I already hate that I have to take any energy.”

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo spoke seriously, his emotions hidden. Minhyuk was scared at what he was going to say, the leader had been the quietest one. “Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?”

“I really wanted to, hyung. But, I was scared to say anything while the show was going on.”

“Scared? Why?” Kihyun asked worriedly.

“I was nervous that if I told all of the trainees that one of the ones that got eliminated would get bitter and out me to the whole world. I know that I should’ve had more trust in everyone, but I couldn’t risk the entire world hating me by finding out.”

Everyone nodded at Minhyuk’s reasoning. They all understood why the boy had been hesitant to trust them at first.

“I’m glad you trusted us enough to tell us.” Hyunwoo voiced what the whole group was thinking. “I just wish you would’ve told us sooner so that we could’ve been ensuring you got enough energy.”

Minhyuk was shocked at what he heard. He knew he was visibly showing his shock when the others started smiled and chuckled about how cute he was. “You… you guys really don’t hate me? You don’t want me to leave?”

“Did you really think we would?” Hyungwon fake pouted. “Talk about low trust levels. You obviously don’t know us very well.”

“You don’t understand.” Minhyuk went on. “Only one other person besides you guys and my family knows. They got scared I was some monster who would kill them by taking all their energy. They said if I ever got near them or anyone they cared for ever again they would kill me. Since then it’s been hard for me to trust people with my secret as I didn’t want to face that rejection again.”

They felt bad for Minhyuk. He was always so bright and happy, it was shocking to them that anyone could have made him feel that way. 

“After that person reacted like that was the three days that I didn’t touch anyone. I wanted to try and prove that I wasn’t a monster. I wanted to be better than what he had made me out to be. When I started to get sick though, I knew I had to suck it up. I faced a depression about what I was for a while after that. For years, even though I would make physical contact at least once a day, I would keep it very minimal. I hated what I was and every time I touched anyone I was terrified they would find out about me and then they would see me for the monster I really was. I was even terrified that my appa and brother would begin to hate me. There were times I really did consider offing myself so that I didn’t have to live with what I was.”

There were some soft gasps when Minhyuk mentioned he had considered suicide. They couldn’t imagine what would have happened if their sunshine wasn’t in the group. Minhyuk had made all of them smile and laugh at moments when stress an anxiety about debuting seemed like it was going to overtake them. He always had a positive energy about him that made everyone feel happy. To envision Minhyuk with depression was an awful thought.

“I still sometimes have thoughts like that. They’re not as extreme though. I still have trouble accepting that I’m an incubus, but it’s gotten better. I don’t think of suicide as often anymore because my life has gotten better and has gotten more meaning to it since I became a trainee.”

Once it seemed like Minhyuk was done talking, the incubus was instantly enveloped in hugs. Everyone was determined to show Minhyuk that he wasn’t some freak monster. He had just as much of a right to be in the world as anyone else. Just because he had a few more needs than a normal human didn’t mean he shouldn’t exist.

“That person really must not have known you if they thought that, hyung.” Jooheon scoffed. “It’s not as if you asked to be part incubus. You’ve also made it clear that you don’t want to harm anyone. You shouldn’t have had to been made to hate yourself.”

“We all love you Minhyuk-hyung.” Changkyun joined. “I’m so glad that you didn’t kill yourself. 

“So you have to be a little clingy to people, so what?” Hyungwon questioned. “You aren’t some awful monster. You’re literally one of the most caring and genuine people I’ve ever met. You care so much about others that you’d put your well-being at risk.”

Minhyuk didn’t know how to respond. He never thought anyone would be able to accept him and here were his six amazing members. He hadn’t known any of them for that long and yet they were already more accepting than someone who he had once thought to be a lifelong friend. 

Once they had finally broken the hug they had another thing to address. “You said that the person threatened to kill you if they ever saw you again.” Wonho thought out loud. “If they ever see you while your an idol do you think they might try to hurt you in anyway? Even if it’s just by outing your secret?”

“It’s a possibility. I’ve always known becoming an idol might be a risk though. I’m willing to face whatever troubles I come across in order to pursue this dream. If they do try to get to me I just hope none of you guys end up hurt along the way.”

“We won’t let anyone hurt you Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo said very seriously. “If you ever sense that you’re in danger for any reason, let us know.”

“Also if you start to have thoughts of harming yourself, again let us know.” Kihyun made his request very clear. “None of us want you to be suffering by yourself. We’re in this together.”

Minhyuk nodded trying not to cry again. He truly was lucky to have found such great group members. He knew this was only the beginning for them and he was happy to face whatever happened with his six new brothers by his side. No one could take away the feeling of security that he had in that moment.

As they wrapped up the conversation and started to go to bed, there was a new feeling of closeness between the seven that hadn’t been there before. From then on they weren’t just a group, they were a family of sorts. No one would harm any member of their family. They were determined to keep it that way, no matter what it would take.


End file.
